<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the heat of our love by angelaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231020">the heat of our love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy'>angelaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flame of Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Flame of Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sengoku Era, ange's 50 kisses, soft smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The breeze of the wind was barely comparable to the heat, and Reira missed her own chambers, her family’s castle, and the familiar sight of her garden.<br/>Far, far away from here.<br/>With Mitsuhide's presence, came the realization that there was another kind of heat she would yearn for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitsuhide/Reira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flame of Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>` Romance Across Time `</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the heat of our love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Doing another prompt for myself~<br/>This is based on my own WIP :D</p><p>xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer was the season Reira despised the most, and it never changed even after years had passed. Morning was bearable, but not afternoon. The breeze of the wind was barely comparable to the heat, and for some reason she missed her own chambers, her family’s castle, and the familiar sight of her garden. Far, far away from here.</p><p>Nothing had been the same since her arrival in Azuchi Castle.</p><p>In one afternoon, Reira sat alone on the veranda in front of her chambers, she’d been fanning herself with her folding fan. Every breeze brushed her skin, a salvation from the unbearable heat but it did not help much for her mood. Her best hope was for the night to arrive, to rescue her from the excruciating heat.</p><p>“The summer is infuriating as always, I hope autumn will arrive sooner than later.” Reira muttered to herself, squinting her eyes against the blinding sunlight, then a sigh escaped her lips.</p><p>Sudden cold sensation touched the nape of her neck, right above the collar of her kimono, Reira gasped loudly. A chuckle resonated from behind her — a cruel, familiar, teasing chuckle. Her lover, she recognized it immediately with ease. </p><p>“Lord Mitsuhide!” Reira shied away from his touch in instinct, finding him crouching behind her while she did not hear him approaching at all. As mysterious as always. “You should not do such a thing!”</p><p>“Shouldn’t I? My, I certainly had a thought you would not oppose it.” He settled to sit beside her, the damnable smirk forming on his face. “Not fond of summer, Lady Reira?”</p><p>Reira resumed fanning herself, feeling her heart beating a little faster now at his presence. “No, why would anyone be fond of summer? It is unbearable.” A stern gaze was directed to him when his chuckle appeared again.</p><p>Mitsuhide lifted his hand, and touched her neck.</p><p>Reira yelped, flinching away. “Lord Mitsuhide! Please!”</p><p>Despite his mischievous gesture, he let out a silent laugh that made her wonder how rare this sight could be, and why she could endure his endless teasing. To see him smile, laugh, as someone humanly more than his title, a warlord.</p><p>Mitsuhide smirked in mischief, not retracting his hand at all. “I intended to help you, nothing else.”</p><p>“But not so sudden!”</p><p>His hand caught her chin and he lifted her face to meet his gaze. “Not so sudden? Was I right to read your thoughts that you won’t be opposed to my touch?”</p><p>Her cheeks flushed pink, folding her fan now that something else captured her attention. “Can you please stop reading my thoughts?”</p><p>“I was correct.” He leaned into her ear and whispered in a low, deep voice. “Allow me to help you to make summer bearable.”</p><p>“Someone might see us, I’m afraid.”</p><p>Mitsuhide didn’t respond to her words, but instead, he rose up to his feet, took a hold of her arm and helped her to stand as well.</p><p>“Umm..?” A small frown creased her forehead, but she did not refuse him.</p><p>“You mentioned someone might see us, we shall not let that happen.” Mitsuhide led her inside the chambers, letting her sit down on the tatami floor while he himself sat in front of her after sliding close the shoji doors. “Remain still.”</p><p>“What will you do?” Reira eyed him suspiciously, aware it was still daylight outside.</p><p>He began to touch her hands, a cold yet soft touch that makes it feel soothing, she sighed contentedly. Reira flinched at first as his fingers touched her neck, but it was the right coldness against the summer heat, her eyes closed at the sensation. His fingers trailed behind her ear, and she craned her neck unconsciously. Then she felt a warm, wet sensation on her neck, her eyes shot open to find Mitsuhide latched his lips on her skin. </p><p>“Wha—?”</p><p>“I have given you my touch, there’s a price to pay, little lady.”</p><p>Why is he this irresistible? Not quite in the mood to argue, Reira couldn’t bring herself to lean away from his cold touch, her eyes returned to close, her sigh turned into a soft moan while Mitsuhide kissed along her throat, along her jawline. To prevent another moan from escaping, her teeth caught her lower lip. </p><p>He gently lowered her on the floor, hovering close above her with that charming smirk of his, straddling her. Their eyes stared into each other, heavy lidded and burning with desire. Neither of them said anything to ruin the moment, and after a momentary silence Reira curled her arms around his neck, pulling him down so their lips met. Unbridled desire rushed through her veins, all she could feel was the touch of his lips, soft despite all of his roughness, it was certainly something to appreciate and to love.</p><p>Oh, she had fallen deep in the depth of hell called <em>love</em>.</p><p>Mitsuhide tilted his head to angle their kiss deeper, more passionate and moans exchanged in the kisses. Her warmth seeped into his cold heart, spreading, and Mitsuhide let himself drown in her love. His tongue swept across her bottom lip to demand an entrance, and she parted them for him, entwined her tongue with his before he had the chance to.</p><p>Smirking against her lips, he trailed his fingers on her neck, then lower, lower, to her collarbone, his hand slipping behind the front of her kimono. Cold fingers met flushed skin, another moan reverberated through their kisses.</p><p>“Don’t you hate heat?” He whispered after breaking the kiss, yet his lips still lingered against hers — wanting, needing hers.</p><p>“I won’t mind it this way.” Reira was burning inside, but it was the heat that she would endure, the heat of lust that only Mitsuhide could set aflame. Her fingers buried in his hair, and she captured his lips. </p><p>
  <em>Burn me, burn me, until I’m melting away under your touch.</em>
</p><p>Their kiss this time was far from tender, Mitsuhide’s hands kneaded her breast roughly, awakening more desire within him, arousing him to touch her more, to kiss her. Merciless and unforgiving in his nature.</p><p>They were burning, together, in the heat of love.</p><p>Her body writhed in pure pleasure, a delighted moan came unbidden when his cold fingers disappeared beneath the slit of her kimono, trailing on her legs, up between her inner thighs. He kissed her fervently, until she had to breathe, lost herself somewhere in his touch. Too far gone to mind of the time of the day or their surroundings.</p><p>“More, please—” Reira whispered and arched as he touched her, circling, pressing and flicking the sensitive parts of her. It would never be enough, even if she knew they wouldn't have much time in the afternoon, before someone would pass by the chambers, or his works would demand his attention. But, as short as the time they could have, she wanted it — she wanted him for her alone. “Lord Mitsuhide, more..”</p><p>Mitsuhide skillfully untied the sash of her obi and threw it aside, pulling her kimono apart to reveal what was hidden behind the fabric then letting his cold fingers worship her body. Cold as his fingers might be but leaving a hot trail in its wake against her skin. His breath became heavier, there was sudden roughness in his touch and she arched, arching with the way he worshiped her, her tongue swirling against him roughly as her hands began to untie his kimono.</p><p>Bared to each other, he pressed his weight on her, hips grinding with need, and she did the same, coaxing his desire to burn with hers. </p><p>A whisper of breath against his lips, she pleaded, “Feel me, Lord Mitsuhide.”</p><p>The heat of lust settled on his very core as he lowered himself on her, slowly stretching her and he relished on the feeling of her slick heat, groaning deep in his throat while she adjusted to him. Reira spread her legs wide to invite him deeper, moaning into his mouth. And she let his thrusts bring desire spread all over her body like the wildfire no one could distinguish but Mitsuhide.</p><p>Her nails scraped his bare shoulders, arousal climbing as she felt him throbbing inside her — she could tell how much he needed her. Her breathless gasps and desperate whimpers would tell him how much she wanted him. <em>Feel all of me</em>. Harsh slaps of their heated skin smacking together was proof how desire had consumed them both. His pace fastened until the rhythm was lost, feeling her desperation pressed around him, tight, tighter until she clamped onto him.</p><p>Reira fell apart with his name on her lips, toes curling, back arching, and he followed, shuddering with his release of pleasure.</p><p>They broke the kiss at last, still clutching at one another. Both were gasping to breathe, their skin slick with sweat after their bodies becoming one but they were quite unwilling to separate yet.</p><p>Mitsuhide smiled ever so softly at her, brushing a damp lock of her hair aside from her face, adoration filled him at the sight of her rosy cheeks, and she returned his smile with her own — loving, with the endless yearning for him.</p><p>Only with Mitsuhide, she longed for heat.</p><p>A heat that consumed them both.</p><p>And love, always love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>